


When The Tables Turn (Adore U)

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Where troublemaker son of CEO, Seungkwan, and MInghao, his HS rival (and crush) meet again. Only this time, the tables have turned,
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Ayo Ayo (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hear me out. 😶😶😶😶
> 
> I know I still have my Hoonhao ongoing but I need to do this 😳😳  
> I promise I will update both au's accordingly. 😘😘
> 
> PS. The side by side comparison was supposed to be side-by-side but i figured you'd probably be reading this from your phone and the format that i wanted wouldn't work so.. that's the best i can come up with 🙈
> 
>   
> 💎💎💎  
> As usual, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated  
> English is not my first language, there will be mistakes  
> Not beta'd  
> Shout out to @aesyuns for the rival plot suggestions  
> 💎💎💎
> 
> DONT STOP STREAMING THE MVS JEBAL!

Seungkwan was the first to blink. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew he should never have challenged his big brother in a game of a stare down.

It wasn’t really a game like any normal brothers would play. This is a game that is more tied up with pride.

Yoon Jeonghan and Boo Seungkwan, adopted children of CEO Park Seungmin of PaRK Enterprise, have reputations so different from each other. If you write their names down side-by-side and lists down all the traits to describe them, one would never think they grew up in the same household. And it would look like this:

Yoon Jeonghan (29) Board Member, PaRK Electronics | Graduate, SNU Business School (Cum Laude) | Supports charities | Married to CEO Choi Seungcheol (SVT Records) | Responsible, reputable 

Boo Seungkwan (26) - | 2ndyear dropout, Yonsei University | Charity case (funded by dad’s cc extension) | Single and always out there to mingle | Troublemaker

“Kwan, this is the last time I’m getting you out of trouble. You seriously have to fix your life!” Jeonghan says exasperated. He’s tired of fixing his brother’s mess and he’s running out of patience too. His husband, Seungcheol had to hold him back so many times from smacking his brother in the head, literally.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do! Why do you think I’ve been going out a lot lately?” Seungkwan tried to reason out. He was gonna say more but Seungcheol threw him _that_ look and Seungkwan knew it’s time to shut up.

“You go out partying almost every night the only time you stay home is when you’ve bad hangover from partying until early in the morning!”

The younger winces at that. It is true what they say. Truth kinda hurts. And worse of all, it’s something he can’t be giving a smart-ass answer to. Not that he’d try to anyway. Not when his brother’s all riled up so early in the morning.

“Kwannie, why don’t you just go home, wash up, get some sleep and you and your brother can talk more tonight at dad’s place over dinner…or after dinner when everyone’s already satisfied with the meal.” Seungcheol says, pushing Seungkwan out the door.

Seungkwan lets the older escort him out after Seungcheol tells his husband he will be back before closing the door behind him.

His brother in law tugs at his elbow to follow him.

“Seungkwan, you really did it this time.”

The younger only sighs audibly, sparing Seungcheol a glance.

“Hyung, I wasn’t even that drunk! That stupid cop pulled me over because of a busted headlight!” He reasons out.

“A busted headlight because _you ran into a pole!_ ” Seungcheol runs his hand down his face, stopping at his mouth, contemplating if he should say more. He takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“Look. I’m telling you this so you don’t freak out when your brother breaks the news to you. You know.. to help you with your pride thingy..”

Seungkwan slowly raises an eyebrow, waiting for the next words to come while he tries his best to relax. The words that just came out of his brother in law’s mouth are so far the scariest he’s heard him say.

“Your brother is bringing you in.”

Seungkwan’s eyes grew so wide Seungcheol worries he’s gonna need to pick up his eyeballs with a pair of tongs.

“What?! He’s bringing me in? He can’t do that! I’m his only brother!”

Seungcheol tries to calm him down although even he didn’t think his flailing arms would be of any help.

“He can’t turn me in to the cops!”

 _Huh? Cops?_

“Woah! Cops? What are you saying?” Seungcheol scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

Seungkwan frowns rubbing his face in disbelief. His own brother, flipping him off.

“Kwan, he’s not turning you in. He’s just.. cutting you off..” Seungcheol trails off. Now that he said it, he’s not sure which one Seungkwan would think is better.

He sees the younger froze. Very slowly, he pulls his hand away from his face.

“What do you mean he’s cutting me off?”

Seungcheol presses his lips, thinking of a better way to say it. When he came up with nothing, he shrugged and prepared for the worst.

“He’s cancelling all your cards and make you work for money. Like, make you do real work. Here. With him.”

Seungcheol waited, anticipated the worst. When Seungkwan turns around and walks to the elevator without saying a word, he breathes a sigh of relief. It wasn’t until Seungkwan’s boarded the elevator and the elevator closed that he pulls out his cellphone from his suit pocket.

“Hello Dr. Kim? Yes, Choi Seungcheol here, I’m gonna give you an address, can you please send someone to check on my brother in law later? Yes. In the afternoon. No.. he’s not sick.. not now at least.. well.. I think he’s in a state of shock.. I don’t know what will happen once that wears off though..”


	2. These Days I Have A Lot Of Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 😊
> 
> Here's a quick update for this au.  
> I wanted to paint a different picture for Seungkwan as you can see so im basically experimenting here.. we're so used to him being sassy and a bit of a diva and it's still gonna be that but different too, i guess? I wanted to thank my moot who pointed that out. Thanks for noticing Linda!! 😘
> 
> Please enjoy! Kudos/comments are very much appreciated 😊😊
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> As usual, not beta'd.  
> English not my first language yada yada  
> 💎💎💎

Seungkwan looks at the wall clock hanging above his kitchen counter. 7:58 am. The talk with Jeonghan and their father last week did not end up well for him. Apparently, their father has left the the final judgement up to Jeonghan. He felt betrayed of course, but as stubborn as he is, he tries to understand Jeonghan's reasoning for coming up with the decision.

"You're 26 Seungkwan! I started working when I was still in school! How long are you planning to keep this kind of lifestyle?" Jeonghan reasoned while they were being served their dessert. It's tiramisu for this evening and Seungkwan mourns the thought of not being able to enjoy it. Seungcheol did everything he can to postpone the topic until atleast after his father-in-law is done eating his dinner to which Seungkwan is grateful for (it did benefit him too, anyway).

"You have a week Seungkwan. I'll give you a week to familiarize yourself to the office. I can't believe the only time you're actually there is when we have to bail you out of trouble." Jeonghan mumbles, attacking his dessert with the fork. "I'll send someone to pick you up everyday.."

"Hyung! I don't need a chaperone to go to work! I can drive myself there!" Seungkwan protested.

"Your license has been revoked! You're not driving." The older scoffs, pointing his fork at him. 

Seungkwan's eyes doubled in size at the news. "No it wasn't!"

"You know what? You're right. It wasn't. I'm stripping you off of your license anyway before they have the chance to revoke it! I cannot trust you with driving after what happened." Jeonghan says nonchalantly.

"I was drunk!" 

Jeonghan only smirks at him. Realization dawns on the younger. _Damn it! I should have known that was a trap!_

So here he is, all dressed to impress. He's not wearing a suit like his brother though. They're already making him do things he didn't want to, but they're not gonna make him wear that constricting thing. He settles for a soft cardigan top and loose slacks. 

"Seungkwan-ah, breakfast is ready." Miss Shin, his house matron calls out to him, fishing him out of his stupor. 

He was about to answer when the doorbell rings.

"Sorry, Miss Shin. The driver's here." Seungkwan smiles apologetically. He's always liked Miss Shin. She's been around since they were kids after all, taking care of him and his brother.

"Nonsense. Sit. I'll get the door." The matron says, pushing him to a chair as firm as possible. 

Seungkwan knows better than to argue with the lady. 

He was picking on his food when the lady comes back, talking to the driver. 

"No young man. You are not going to work without eating breakfast. Sit." 

Seungkwan looks up and chokes on his food. 

"Xu?!" He exclaims.

The newcomer scrunched his forehead before realization dawns on his face. His already pretty big eyes growing even bigger. 

"Boo." 

Seungkwan leans back on his chair when his initial reaction settles, a smirk slowly growing on his face. 

"Well, who would have thought?" He says, more of a statement than a question. 

  
Xu Minghao. Chinese. Honor student. Athlete. 

Minghao was Seungkwan's classmate in high school. He was a transferee and normally, Seungkwan and his clique don't really mess with students. Or rather, the students don't really get in their way. Seungkwan belongs to a group most students would label as "Untouchables". Elites. Jocks. Don't get this wrong. Seungkwan and his group are pretty nice guys. They just tend to keep to themselves, very seldom letting people in. Or maybe it's more like a greater percentage of the student body is intimidated by the group, reason why they don't even try to get close. Seungkwan was the Captain of their school's basketball team and for a good reason. He's the best. Seungkwan is also among the top students in the entire student body. Only second to his senior Jeon Wonwoo. He enjoys being in the spotlight. He thrives on praises.

Then Xu Minghao happened.

The boy transferred halfway through the school year which is not unheard of. It happens. But the boy transferred all the way from China and the school curriculum could be totally different. But then again, here he is. 

Seungkwan was smitten, the first time he sees him. He has such a boyish look but everything about him is cute and adorable and soft. He even made an effort to get to to know the new guy, which was a first. And most importantly, everything was going well.

That is until a month later.

Minghao, very slightly order than him, turned out to be better at everything he does. He excelled in his academics, earning him praises from both the student body and faculty. 

His Korean is definitely lacking still, but for some reason, he didn't have any problems catching up on lessons. Seungkwan later on found out that he spends his weekends getting tutored when they don't have games. 

Yes. Minghao also made it to the basketball team and some would say he's just as good as Seungkwan is. And this did it for him. Seungkwan's petty ass became the bane of Minghao's high school life and Seungkwan could say the same about him. 

They would argue over the smallest of things on court. Minghao turned to be the better man when he decided to just quit the team on his third and final year, much to Seungkwan's surprise. 

He hasn't heard from the Chinese or seen him since after graduation day. Until now.

  
"Sit down, Minghao." Miss Shin's voice is stern making the outsider obey.

"Yeah. Sit down Minghao. Eat. We'll have a long day today." 

Seungkwan saw the way Minghao's eyes squint and he couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of his mouth. 

Today is gonna be a hell of an interesting day and he can only thank Jeonghan for entertaining him this way. This one's free which works for him since now he's broke and he couldn't think of anything else that could top this off.

Seungkwan very casually walks behind Minghao in the lobby leading to Jeonghan's office. 

"Mr. Yoon asked to bring you straight to his office once we arrive." Is what Minghao tells him when he asked where they are going. Not that he's not familiar of the way to his brother's office. That's about the only place in the office he's been to in the first place. 

Oh he couldn't wait til he sees the look on Minghao's face when he finds out he's Jeonghan's brother. He's sure Jeonghan hasn't told him about his relationship to the younger since Minghao hasn't given him any special treatments since he picked him up. They barely talked on the way to the office and Seungkwan made sure to sit at the back. Driver, chaperone, that's all Minghao is. 

_All those smarts and he still ended up being a driver._ Fate can be really cruel sometimes.

Minghao opens the door for him when they got to the office. Jeonghan already sitting behind his mahogany desk. 

"Good morning my very handsome brother!" Seungkwan greeted extra cheery making sure to emphasize on the word _brother_.

Jeonghan looks up and smiled. 

_Huh?_ Seungkwan was confused as the smile wasn't exactly directed to him, but to the man behind him.

"Minghao! I see you already met my brother." 

Seungkwan looks at his brother, then directed his eyes to the only other person in the room. 

"I'll leave him to your very capable hands Secretary Xu."

_The fuck is going on?_


	3. My Heart Races Only When I’m In Front Of You (You’re Annoying As Hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! 😊
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WONWOO 🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂(he's not here yet but I LOVE HIM OKAY??)
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> Not beta'd  
> English not my first language yada yada yada  
> 💎💎💎

He’s driving to work when his phone rings. He checks the name of the caller quickly before answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

“Mingyu, sup man?”

_“Minghao! Thank goodness you answered. You have to help me man.”_

Minghao was just about to make the turn to the freeway when he sensed the urgency in his best friend’s voice making him push the hazard button before pulling over.

“What’s going on?” 

_“Dude. I’m supposed to pick up your boss’ brother but Joshua hyung just called saying something about CEO Park suddenly wanting to eat that red bean bread close to my place which does not even open until 8. I’m supposed to be at the address Jeonghan hyung sent me before 8. Can you please do me this one solid and pick up the brat on your way? It’s not even out of your way coming to the office.”_

“Kim Mingyu! I swear to God you have to stop making everything sound like an emergency! I had to pull over because I was worried something bad had happened! Also, why are you calling Jeonghan hyung’s brother a brat? You don’t even know the guy!” The Chinese rubs his temple impending to will the incoming headache away. It’s just a Mingyu thing to exaggerate everything.

_“Dude! This is an emergency! It’s CEO PARK that wants to eat the red bean bread and JOSHUA HYUNG asking me to get it! Also, I only said what Jeonghan hyung said! If he said he's a brat, then he's a brat!”_

“It’s only an emergency because it’s Joshua hyung asking. You and your big fat crush on him is really clouding your judgment.” Minghao snorts.

_“Dude! C-E-O PARK! What’s not clicking?!”_

Minghao decides to humor his friend by not saying anything more than just an “Okay. Send me the address, I’m on my way, lover boy.”

It didn’t take long before his phone dings with the location. He checks the time, it’s only 7:46 and the address isn’t that far off. It was too late when he realized he didn’t know the name of the “brat” that he’s picking up. _I need to lecture Mingyu about calling people names. Especially those related to the people that pays him._

Minghao finds himself pulling over in front of a gated driveway. Yes, a gated driveway since he is yet to see the house. He knows his boss’ family is like Richie Rich, rich, but the knowledge doesn’t prepare him for the fact. Not to mention his boss chose to live in an apartment complex his husband already owns before they even got married, instead of splurging money on lavish houses they could obviously afford. He’s only ever been to Jeonghan’s and Seugcheol’s penthouse apartment, although more than just a few times. It’s still big, like, really big. Three bedrooms the size of at least half of his apartment, three bathrooms, 2 half-bathrooms, a semi-grand staircase, a dining hall that could easily sit up to 15 people he feels bad for the people being paid to clean the place up. Despite the place being lavish, he likes how Jeonghan maintains it, as humble as possible.

His wristwatch tells him it’s 7:58 when he steps out of his car and onto the porch. He hesitates to ring the doorbell, thinking if he should wait until it’s 8 before he presses on that button. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and fishes it out.

_“Are you there yet?”_ came Mingyu’s voice when he answered.

“Ringing the doorbell now. Later!” True to his words, Minghao chose that moment to press the button.

A middle-aged lady opened the door a few seconds later.

“Hi. I’m Minghao and I’m here to pick up Mr. Yoon’s brother.” Minghao says politely, bowing at a calculated degree.

“He’s having breakfast. Why don’t you come in first?” The lady opens the door wide for him. He hesitated at first but he knew better than to disobey a middle-aged lady this early in the morning.

“Did you have breakfast before you came here?” Miss Shin, Minghao later found out asked.

He smiled politely at the lady, shaking his head.

“I don’t normally have breakfast ma’am.” Minghao’s eyes wander around the house and almost gape at how big and grand everything is. Totally different from what he’s used to.

The lady clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“Good thing I prepared more food.”

“Oh.. it’s okay ma’am. I’m only here to pick up Mr. Yoon’s brother.”

“No young man. You are not going to work without eating breakfast. Sit.”

They have reached the dining area by this time. Minghao was just about to say something when someone called his name.

“Xu?!”

Minghao looks at the guy sitting in front of what he’d call a feast. He squints his eyes, trying to match the face to a name. He could tell his eyes practically doubled in size when recognition sets

“Boo” the name slips out of his mouth. It’s been years since he’s last seen the guy.

This is Jeonghan hyung’s brother? The personified angel and saint has the personified devil as his brother? _Tough luck. Now I know why hyung calls him brat._

Seungkwan said something that didn’t quite catch his ears but the smirk on his face tells Minghao that this is gonna be a long day.

Miss Shin does not take no for an answer. The lady did not leave until the guest has taken a seat. She made sure to fill a small bowl with rice while Minghao watches in horror. He’s not a big breakfast person and if he ever eats breakfast, it’s normally just a toast with butter and a little jam (since that’s the fastest, he doesn’t really have someone preparing food for him).

He smiles at the lady when she sets the bowl in front of him, gently taps his shoulder telling him to eat.

It was nice. Having someone prepare food for him. Oh how he misses his mom all the more. He mentally notes to call his mom at the end of the day.

What isn’t nice is having someone watch his every move. _Like, dude, how can I eat with you watching me?_

As if reading his mind, the manchild in front of him chuckles and started minding his own business.

“Not bad.” Minghao turns to look at Seungkwan who is now eyeing his car, a two year-old shiny black BMW X1.

Minghao unlocks the door and got on the driver’s seat. He’s already started the car when he noticed the car is still lacking a passenger. He looks out his lightly tainted window and sees Seungkwan still standing just outside the door showing more interest in his cuticles than getting in the car.

The Chinese could only scoff at the ridiculousness he’s starting his day with.

He gets off the car, leaving the door open, walks to the other side of his car and opens the passenger door.

Seungkwan raises his eyebrow at him while Minghao only rolls his eyes. He closes the door he’s holding open before opening the door for the backseat.

“Your highness,” Minghao mocks him by giving him a little curtsey.

The Chinese did not miss the smirk on the other’s face and promises himself he will wipe it off one way or another.

The drive to the office has never felt so long before. The normally seventeen-minute drive felt like it went on for hours with the spawn of Satan sitting in the backseat.

“It’s yellow light. You could have stepped on it.” Seungkwan comments rather rudely.

“Yellow light means _slow down_ not _speed up._ ” Minghao bites back through gritted teeth. “There’s the reason you’re a passenger and not driving.” He added, a smirk now on his lips.

“I’m not driving because I can have people drive for me.” The other sassed. MInghao is normally a patient person and idiots normally don’t bother him. But this is not just any other idiot. This is a special brand of idiot called Boo Seungkwan and he knows the other will not run out of nonsensical things to say to him if says anything more so he chose to just shut his mouth and hold everything in. Once they’re in the office, he’s Seungkwan-free. _Fucking beanpole will have hell to pay when I see him._

He breathes a sigh of relief when the building he works in comes into view. He steps on it and made it to his parking space in no time (and Seungkwan is still a bitch who waited til MInghao opened the door for him, what a prick!)

“Where are we going?” He hears the other ask from behind him.

“Mr. Yoon asked to bring you straight to his office once we arrive.” _I can’t wait to get you off my back can you walk a little faster?_ Is what he wanted to say.

He opens his boss’ door open for the other since that is apparently what he sees him for.

He nearly busted his eardrums at how loud Seungkwan is with his greeting. He did not miss the way Seungkwan emphasized the _brother_ and again, Minghao felt bad for his boss. Now he knows why the man is so patient. He had a lifetime of practice.

“Minghao! I see you already met my brother.”

_Unfortunately._

“I’ll leave him to your very capable hands Secretary Xu.”

_Oh hell no!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far?


	4. Please Don't Play With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's not a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This took a little while to update, sorry about that. The past week has been a little chaotic and the only reason why i was even able to update this now is bacause 1)it's sunday 2)i was sick so i had a very good excuse to stay in for two days.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my yada-yada-yada........  
> 💎💎💎
> 
> Keep safe everyone!

Seungkwan didn't know when his luck decided to pack up and walk out on him but he wants it back! It's already bad enough that his own brother is making him do actual work for money, why did he have to assign Minghao, his sworn nemesis, to show him the ropes of work? Sure, his brother didn't know their history, but coming into this, he was expecting to be given a special designation. A seat of his own, preferably a seat behind a mahogany desk in a corner office of his own (but even he knows that's too much wishful thinking).

"Boss, can I talk to you?" Minghao breaks the silence, glancing tentatively in his direction. "In private?"

Jeonghan only nods and gestured for Minghao to come close. "Kwan can you wait outside for a bit?"

It annoyed him so much that his own brother is kicking him out of the office just so _Minghao_ can have their private talk. As unfairly treated as he thinks he is, he opens the door and walked out like he was asked to. Nothing much he can do about that anyway.

He leans on the wall thinking how this morning ended up this way. He was so sure he had the upper hand when he first saw Minghao. He was so sure to make this day interesting for him he was already plotting in his head the things he will do to entertain himself at Minghao's expense.

Then all these happened.

"You. Are you lost or something?"

Seungkwan turns to the owner of the voice, eyebrow cocked. He sees a man around his age wearing the corporate usual, carrying a box with folders inside.

"Are you talking to me?" He asks, pointing at himself.

The guy looks around them, a semi-confused look on his face.

"I don't see anyone else around, do you?"

Seungkwan scoffs. On a normal day, he'd humor this guy. But today is not looking like it's going to be a normal day.

"Clearly you don't know who I am so I will let this one slide." Seungkwan starts, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Chill, man. I only asked." The guy answers, walking past him. "Also, you're leaning on wet paint."

Seungkwan suddenly pushes himself off the wall and the _sploshh_ he heard and sticky feeling he got from the action only tells him the guy was right. He looks behind him and surely enough, a "wet paint" warning was plastered on the wall.

"Tough luck." He hears the guy mumble under his breath as he rounds up the corner and disappears from his sight.

Surely this day cannot get any worse.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jeonghan asks, a smirk forming on his face.

Minghao schools an expression on his face clearly telling him that he doesn’t share the same sentiments, or maybe, wishfully thinking _you have no idea how much I wish this whole day is a joke too._ It really can go both ways.

Minghao had just told Jeonghan that the guy he wants Minghao to train is the guy who single handedly made his high school life miserable. Okay, Minghao was exaggerating a bit. It wasn’t _that_ bad, but he was young and new and sensitive and maybe a little bit traumatized.

“Hao, it’s been years! I promise you my brother isn’t that much of a macho!” Jeonghan chuckles. Amused at the new discoveries.

Minghao’s shoulders slump. “Hyung, does it have to be me? Can you give me a different assignment instead?”

Jonghan raised his eyebrow at that. Minghao started working for him since he was an intern. Jeonghan liked him so much that he offered him a permanent position even before the boy graduated with high honors. And Minghao has _never_ refused a task. Whatever task Jeonghan gives him, he fulfills and he does them so well Jeonghan learned to trust him with just about everything, business related or not. And he can only trust Minghao with his brother.

As son of the CEO, Seungkwan has to take part in the business. It would have been okay with him if his brother is at least showing some interest in other fields, but Seungkwan has only been wasting his life away partying and not doing a single work. Jeonghan refuses to watch Seungkwan throw his life away like that. He’s a smart kid but he’s way too spoiled for his own good and Jeonghan needs to start meddling before it’s too late for his brother. And he needs someone as strong-willed as Minghao to help him out. And he needs Minghao to suck it up so he can get it done.

“Minghao, I need you to do this for me. I need someone I can trust to deal with my brother.”

Jeonghan smirks when Minghao looks up to meet his eyes.

“Don’t worry about my brother. You’re the boss of him. Do whatever you want with him, take your revenge or whatever. Just..” Jeonghan trails off. Minghao did not miss the way his eyes soften a little.

“Just help him out. I regret not being able to do that.”

Minghao sighs audibly. He doesn’t like it when Jeonghan doubts himself and the decisions he made in the past. Jeonghan, voicing this out, it’s too much for him to take.

“Okay.. okay hyung.. I’ll see what I can do..”

Jeonghan smiles at him, nodding his head a little. “I owe you this one Hao.”

The Chinese shakes his head, chuckling a little. “You don’t owe me anything hyung. Just.. you said I can do whatever I want with him?” he asks, a smirk playfully dancing on his face.

Jeonghan lets out a chuckle of his own. “If you promise not to torture him…physically, at least..” he answers as if in afterthought, raising an eyebrow, paired with a smirk.

“Do you need help there?” Seungkwan turns to see the same guy carrying the box from this morning popping his head in by the doorframe. He would have sassed the guy away but he offered help and Seungkwan obviously needs it.

_“Here” Minghao hands him a thick ring bound book. “That’s the company profile. VIP profiles are there, names, designation, departments under them, brief description of the departments they run.” Seungkwan stares at the book he’s holding trying to figure out what MInghao wants him to do with it._

_“Here.” Minghao hands him another ring bound book, much thicker, this one. “That’s everything PaRK Enterprise is. Products, Services and their descriptions.” Seungkwan was about to speak when he sees another ring bound book the older sets on top of the two he’s already holding._

_“And this, is the products and services directory. Locations of the factories, factory outlets, distributing companies sorted by geographic locations both locally and internationally.”_

_“What am I supposed to do with these?” Seungkwan finally asks._

_Minghao looks at him as if he said the most ridiculous thing and he hates the nagging voice in his head saying_ you probably did.

 _“You can’t be working here if you don’t know anything about who you’re working for.” The Chinese man answered with a straight face._

_Seungkwan could not help but bring the books to his eye level and study how thick the materials are and he swears they’re as thick as the World Almanac sitting in his dad’s library from when they were kids._

_“Are all employees required to read all these?” He asks incredulously. Because really,_ this is ridiculous!

_“Oh no. Not all employees need to study those. Only those I ask to.” Seungkwan gawks at him._

_“You’re kidding, right?"_

_Minghao smirks at him and Seungkwan wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face._

_“No rush, don’t worry. You won’t have a big test for that. It’s just something you need to know if you’re going to have higher positions in the company. I assume you would want that, of course. You’re the son of the CEO after all.”_

_Seungkwan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his nose. Patience Seungkwan. Patience. He repeats this like a mantra._

_“That’s my copy by the way. The copy center is at the end of the hallway. I’ll be in my office.” Minghao says this already walking away._

_“Y.yyou.. you want me to m-make my own copies??” Seungkwan stuttered loud enough for some of the workers sitting on nearby workstations to hear. Minghao gives him the thumbs up without looking back._

_Great._

“This stupid thing won’t open!” Seungkwan irritably pulls on the rings of the book, trying to open it up so he could start making his own copies already. His hands are starting to hurt from trying to pry it open for the last 5 minutes without success; and it’s now going six minutes while the other guy just looks at him not really doing anything to help. Seungkwan was about to bark at him when the guy pulls it out of his hand. He did nothing more than push the flat ends of the spine outwards with his thumbs and the stupid thing opened up.

Seungkwan could only roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Thanks..” he mumbles.

“Seokmin. I’ll be around if you need more help with anything. My desk is over there..” the guy named Seokmin points to a desk closest to the glass window, the one with the big box sitting on top of it.

“Seungkwan.” He answers, showing more interest at the machine as he lifts the cover and places the first page of the book on the glass. Seokmin watches as the boy’s index finger hovers on the many buttons on the touchscreen until he found what he’s looking for. He lets out a small “aha!” when he sees the laser light dance through the tiny gap from the glass to the cover of the machine.

Seungkwan did not the see the smirk on the other guy’s face before he says his goodbye and walked his way to his desk, amused and entertained. He’ll tell him about the document feeder when he starts feeling bad for the new guy (which is about forty five minutes later and he hears Seungkwan cursing “him” for making his life so difficult, whoever “him” is - his good deed earning him a glare and a _You didn’t think it was important to tell me this earlier_? instead of a _Thank you._ ).

Seungkwan breathes a sigh of relief when he sees his brother-in-law step out of the elevator. The older smiling at him as soon as he spotted him pushing the ring closed to his now self-produced company profiles.

He watches as the other workers greet him, bowing slightly to acknowledge his presence and it irked him a little that he never got any of those. He’s just the “new guy” to them.

“Hi Boss! Aren’t you on the wrong floor?” he hears Seokmin ask, all smiley as the older passed by his desk

Seungcheol smiles back but shook his head. “I’m here to take my brother-in-law for lunch.”

Seungkwan scoffs when Seokmin’s forehead scrunch in confusion and he swears his eyes were about to jump off their sockets when he sees the son-in-law of the CEO approach Seungkwan and give him a warm hug. Seungkwan walks with Seungcheol to the elevator with a newfound confidence (read: smug look on his face) even winking at Seokmin as they pass by his desk.

Minghao looks up from his laptop when the door to his office opens. He wasn’t surprised to see Seungkwan there since everybody else respects his privacy. Well, with the exemption of his best friend Mingyu (since he likes to insist on entitlement). His "guest" walks over to his table dropping the books on its surface with a thud. Minghao's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when the paper cup he used for his coffee toppled over and he only relaxes a little when he remembered the paper cup has long been emptied. The younger then steps back and folds his arms across his chest, his left foot lightly tapping on the floor. Minghao didn’t pay him any mind.

Seungkwan stood there for about a minute, being ignored before he finally speaks out.

“What time are you taking me home?”

Minghao looks up again, his left eyebrow raised. “I’m not your driver.”

“You were this morning.” Seungkwan sassed.

“That was charity work. You still haven’t thanked me for it.” Minghao says through gritted teeth, bringing his attention back to work.

“It’s 5pm. It’s time to clock out.”

“Then go home. What’s stopping you?” The older answers, not looking up.

Seungkwan was about to say more when his phone rings. He fished it out of his pocket and sees his best friend’s meme face on the screen. He walked back to where he came from before answering the phone.

 _“Kwannie my man!”_ his friend’s voice came booming in the receiver.

“Sup? What are you so hyped for?”

 _“Hey. That’s no way to talk to your best friend.”_ Seungkwan didn’t have to see Hansol to know there’s a tiny bit of a pout on his lips.

“Yeah yeah yeah.. Oh! Where are you? Can you come pick me up?” Seungkwan asks, crossing his fingers.

 _“Boo Seungkwan. The way you use me and this friendship, I’m speechless.”_ Hansol complains. Seungkwan chuckled, as he knows the younger didn’t mean it. That’s just how they operate.

“I’ll send you my location!”

_“Will be there in a jiffy!””_

Seungkwan finds his best friend leaning against his white Chevrolet Corvette waiting for him.

“Uncle’s finally making you do some work huh?” Hansol says after they did their elaborate handshake.

“Actually, hyung is.” Seungkwan corrected. He did not miss the way Hansol’s nose scrunch a little.

“Where are we going?” Hansol asks, opening the door to the driver’s seat.

“I need a drink.” Came the answer, as the older walks to the other side of the car.

“Dude it’s not even six! And what’s that on your back?”

“Who?” Hansol asked in the middle of slicing his steak. The pair decided on early dinner, then maybe a drink after.

“Xu Minghao.”

“Xu Minghao? High school crush Xu Minghao?” Hansol asks again, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

Seungkwan only rolls his eyes.

“Wow. And you never knew he’s been working for your brother all these years?”

Seungkwan has just told him an elaborate story on how everything happened. He told him about the talk he had with the whole family about getting involved in the business ( _Jeonghan hyung was very generous with the time he gave you before he dragged you in. You cannot be complaining, really._ ). He told him about not having anything now since his brother threatened to cut him off their dad’s credit line (to which Hansol cackled saying _Wow. That must be really scary for you._ ) And just about a minute ago, he told him about the biggest surprise yet.

“Apparently, since Minghao’s internship.”

Hansol takes a bite of his steak before speaking again.

“Small world huh? When was the last time you saw him? Graduation?”

Seungkwan only nods his head as he chews on his steak. His eyes fluttering closed when he feels the steak melt in his mouth.

“Well, that’s good then? You had time to catch up?”

Seungkwan’s scoffs at the inquiry and Hansol couldn’t hide his surprise.

“What’s with that reaction man? The last time you talked about Minghao you were fussing over how cute he was on graduation day. I thought you’d be happy to see him again.”

“I wasn’t _fussing about how cute he was_!”

“Yes you were! If Chan was here he would totally re-enact the ogling stupid look on your face!” the younger corrected, a menacing smirk on his lips.

“Shut up.” Seungkwan mumbles thru gritted teeth. “And besides, I think he hates me now.” He added after a few seconds.

Hansol scrunched his eyebrows a little, eyeing his best friend.

“Why would he hate you?”

Seungkwan winced at the thought of having to give his best friend a rundown of how today went and why he thinks Minghao hates him even more now.

“I need a drink.” He says out of nowhere.

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @haoships on twt for chapter updates


	5. Please Don't Play With Me (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember I told you how someone single handedly made my high school life so difficult?” 
> 
> Mingyu’s forehead scrunched at the memory. He wasn’t there when it happened but as someone whose strong suit is empathy, and now being Minghao’s best friend and vice versa, he feels protective of the younger male. 
> 
> “What about it?” Minghao did not miss the way Mingyu’s jaw clenched. 
> 
> “Is chicken and beer okay with you?” Minghao asks instead of answering and Mingyu knows it’s going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry it took me forever to update this. I was kinda in a block and was stuck but I hope this 3k+ words make up for it somehow. 
> 
> Thank you to those who left comments on the previous chapters. I appreciate them so much. This update is for you guys.
> 
> Take care everyone!
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my first language  
> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated

“Knock knock.” Minghao didn’t need to look up to know who the clown is. 

“What do you want Mingyu?” he asks as he continues typing (read: finger-smashing) on his laptop. 

“Nice to see you too Hao! Glad to see you can still be your grumpy self sometimes.” Mingyu teases as he plops carelessly on the couch not too far from Minghao’s desk. 

“Well, my day didn’t exactly turn out the way it was supposed to.” Minghao mumbles, annoyance thick in his tone. 

Mingyu sat up straight, turning all business in just a second. 

“Who's catching my fist?” Mingyu asks, cracking his knuckles for a show.

Minghao looks up this time. He loves his best friend but he’s an idiot sometimes.

“No one.” The Chinese chose to answer instead whilst slightly shaking his head. 

“What happened then?” the giant asks. Minghao is not the type to voice out having a shitty day. He normally would just brush and sleep it off hoping tomorrow will be a better day, which is why this is a little worrisome to Mingyu. 

Minghao saves whatever he’s doing on his laptop before turning the thing off- he figured there’s not much work he can do now especially with Mingyu around. 

“Remember I told you how someone single handedly made my high school life so difficult?” 

Mingyu’s forehead scrunched at the memory. He wasn’t there when it happened but as someone whose strong suit is empathy, and now being Minghao’s best friend and vice versa, he feels protective of the younger male. 

“What about it?” Minghao did not miss the way Mingyu’s jaw clenched. 

“Is chicken and beer okay with you?” Minghao asks instead of answering and Mingyu knows it’s going to be a long night. 

“So, you’re telling me you made him your driver, walked in his office running your mouth about him being a dictator for making you make your own copies of your company profile while he’s on a conference call, ruined his dress shirt when you squeezed the ketchup bottle the wrong way just before his meeting with some of the board members, spilled coffee on his carpet, and messed up the very short slide presentation he asked you to make by decorating them with flowers.” Hansol enumerated as he folds his fingers one by one. 

“Accidents. They were all accidents.” Seungkwan started reasoning. “I didn’t know he was not the one who’s supposed to pick me up” raising his hand, starting to fold his own fingers one by one. “I didn’t know he was on a conference call, I only wanted ketchup on my hotdog and that bitch of a bottle wasn’t letting me have it and I only dropped the cup because I was trying to balance it on top of my self-produced copies of the company profile which took me hours to finish thanks to him!” 

Hansol leans back a little, taking a swig of his beer. They’re now at a bar not far from the restaurant they went to earlier. He clicks his tongue as he sets the bottle down, shaking his head a little. 

"And the flowers in the presentation?"

Seungkwan snorts. "Okay. That was pretty funny."

“Dude I would hate you if you did those to me even if you’re my best friend.” 

Seungkwan lifts his bottle to his lips and chugs it to the last drop.

“That’s what I said earlier!” 

Vernon observes the corner of his best friend's lips turn up and it gave him chills. That cannot be good.

"What's up? You're giving me evil vibes." he asks, taking another swig of his bottle.

Seungkwan leans back on his stool, is index finger tracing the rim of his beer bottle. "He's even more hot when he's mad."

Vernon smirks, rolling his eyes at his friend. When Seungkwan meets his eyes, the smirk melted.

"Dude you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"You really are my best friend Nonie. You know me so well."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that's not the way to his heart." Vernon does his best to sound convincing.

Seungkwan only smirks at him before bringing his beer bottle to his lips, only to put it back down when he remembered it's now empty. "I'm not trying to get into his heart. He already hates me anyway."

"Dude you gave him a hard time in high school of course he would hate you to a certain extent."

"I liked him in high school! You know that!" Seungkwan defended, waving his hand at the bartender for another bottle.

"Yeah well you have a shitty way of showing it. Hey make that two!" Vernon addressed the last statement to the bartender.

Seungkwan chuckles beside him, slightly shaking his head. "You should have seen him. You wouldn't think he's the same guy."

It's now Vernon's turn to smirk. "Seems like the crush never went away."

"I don't have a crush on him still. I'm just..appreciating his looks." his best friend defended.

Vernon scoffs. "Whatever." he answers, finishing his bottle before the bartender replaces it with a new one.

"So that explains why you're not wearing your usual crisp button down underneath that jacket."

Minghao looks down on his black turtleneck, sighing. Honestly, he forgot changing into it when his shirt got stained and again, honestly, he likes the feel of it. Maybe I should wear these more often.

"I can't believe your high school bully is Jeonghan hyung's brother." Mingyu's voice brought him back.

"You and I both." the Chinese man answers, drinking from his can of beer. "You'd think after all these years I'm Seungkwan-free. God I hate his guts!"

Mingyu grabs another piece of chicken and took a bite off of it. 

"You're still picking him up tomorrow by the way."

Minghao was in the middle of drinking his beer when Mingyu said this. And really, Mingyu shouldn't have been surprised when the liquid went up the wrong pipe and he's sprayed with some of that liquid. Mingyu reaches for the napkin and wipes his face with it.

"I deserved that." he says casually, a look of semi-disgust on his face.

Minghao glares at him. 

"What do you mean I'm picking him up again?"

Mingyu rolls his eyes, sighing. "What else could I mean by that?"

"No. I am not dealing with him again. It's enough he ruined a day. I am not gonna let him ruin tomorrow too."

"I'm gonna pick up big boss' bread in the morning myself if that's what this is all about!"

Mingyu chuckles at that.

"Dude, it's not the bread. I have to take mom to her doctor's appointment tomorrow. Minjee couldn't go with her she has a retreat."

Well, MInghao's not gonna stop his best friend from taking his mom to the doctor for a check up. He took out his phone and looked through his contact list, checking who he could call to pick up the man child.

"Seokmin?" he looks up from his phone waiting for his friend to answer.

"Nah. he lives too far off."

"Minki?" 

"Same."

"JR?" 

"Talked to him earlier. Will be on leave for three days starting tomorrow."

Minghao gave him a few more names only to be shut down with valid reasons. The only one with no valid reason is his own skinny ass.

Minghao gave up looking for a driver. He'll just have to deal with it again tomorrow.

It's two minutes before eight when Minghao parked his car in Seungkwan's driveway. He's definitely not looking forward to this morning but he came mentally prepared.

Miss Shin beams at him when she opened the door.

"Minghao. Good morning." 

Minghao bowed a little in greeting. "Good morning Miss Shin. I'm here to pick up Seungkwan."

"Of course! Come in!" he says holding the door open for him. Minghao walks in like he did yesterday and waited til the woman closed the door behind her and led him to the kitchen.

To his surprise, the woman pushes him to sit on the chair across Seungkwan who only gawks at him. A spread of food in front of him waiting to be consumed. 

"I'm sure you haven't eaten yet. I was hoping you'd be the one to pick up Seungkwan today too and I'm glad it really is you. Now eat." 

Minghao had half a mind to lie to her and tell her he's already had breakfast but he already feels bad at the thought of lying to the lady when all she ever was to him had been nice. When he spares Seungkwan a look, he just pointed at the food in front of him.

"Eat."

The guest sighs a little before picking up the cutlery, thanking Miss Shin for the food before he indulges himself with a hearty meal.

Minghao walks out of the door carrying a lunchbox on each hand. Seungkwan was carrying a couple of them too. Apparently, Miss Shin has been up extra early today because Jeonghan requested lunch. The lady talked about how excited she was when Jeonghan talked to him about the request. It has been a while since fed them both boys. She said.

Minghao clicks on a button on his key and the trunk opened. He carefully placed the lunchboxes he was carrying and waited for Seungkwan to do the same. After he closes the trunk with another press of a button, he went to open the door to the backseat. To his surprise, Seungkwan walks around him and opened the passenger door. Minghao stood there confused for a little while, only moving when Seungkwan pulled the door close.

This time, the ride to the office was quiet. No snarky comments from his passenger, no questions, no nothing. Minghao isn't sure if he likes it or not. 

When Minghao parked the car, Seungkwan hands him a paper bag. He didn't even notice he was carrying one.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's a shirt. Consider it a replacement for the one I ruined yesterday." Seungkwan answers, meeting his eyes.

Minghao shakes his head. 

"No. There's no need for this. I took it to the dry cleaners last night."

"But I already got that for you."

"If you really feel bad about the shirt just pay for the dry cleaning. It's really no big deal."

"Can't you just take it? I will pay for the dry cleaning too."

Minghao frowns at him a little. 

"Why are you getting so worked up over this? I didn't even ask you to do anything."

Seungkwan looked away from him unbuckling his seatbelt and opened the door. Minghao did the same.

"Seungkwan" he called, paper bag in his hand. The other ignores him as he grabs three of the four lunch boxes in the trunk leaving him with only one lunch box to carry.

"What do you need me to do today?" Seungkwan asked while they were waiting for the elevator.

"I need you to take this back. I don't need it." Minghao answers, extending his arm holding the paper bag to Seungkwan's face.

The younger clicks his tongue once. "I meant work Minghao."

Minghao sighs, putting his arm down. "Well you're not getting anywhere near my reports that's for sure."

Seungkwan holds in the smile that's threatening to show on his face. The guilty side of him wishing he never did that, a bigger part of him wished he'd seen the look on his face though. 

They both stepped in the elevator as soon as the doors opened, the eldest of the two pressed 35 where Jeonghan's office is.

"I'm sorry about that." He says, doing his best to keep a straight face as he leans on the elevator's cold wall.

Minghao scoffs. "You're lucky your father thought it was funny."

"Maybe you should trust me more with your reports then." Seungkwan teased.

"Nope. I'll find other things for you to do." Minghao was quick to answer.

When Minghao's phone rings, Seungkwan took this time to look at him through his reflection. 

His light brown hair very beautifully accentuates his small face, he looks so soft especially when he styled his hair like that today- very lightly curled, his plain cream colored v-neck sweater and his black slacks fit him just right it makes him look less skinny than he really is, tan dress oxfords on his feet. He looks beautiful.

Seungkwan tried to look away when Minghao ended the call but it was too late. They made an eye contact and it was the older to looked away first. It was also him who stepped out first when the door opened, leaving Seungkwan to follow in his steps.

Minghao knocks a couple of times before he opened the door to Jeonghan's office. 

"Oh? Is that lunch?" Jeonghan asked looking excited when it's not even nine.

"Good morning boss. Where do you want this?" Minghao asked, referring to the lunchbox he's holding.

"Oh just put it on the coffee table. You're joining us for lunch Hao. I have something to talk to you both about."

Minghao did not miss the scrunch on Seungkwan's forehead upon hearing that. "Me too?" he asked.

"Yes. That will have to wait til lunch though. Minghao you have a nine thirty with Manager Wen."

The Chinese rakes his mind thinking if he forgot about a meeting today because as far as he knows, he doesn't. He checked both his calendar and planner before he left his house this morning as he always does and the first meeting he has today is a Zoom meeting at ten thirty. Did they move the time?

Jeonghan must have heard the wheels in his brain turning.

"I bumped into him when I just came in and he asked if you have extra time today."

"He could have called me." 

"It looked like a last minute inquiry to be honest. Not a big deal. It's Junhui." Jeonghan reassures. 

"Oh okay boss. Well, I'll go ahead then. Call me if you need anything." 

Jeonghan waves him off smiling. After Minghao left the smile disappeared and he turns his attention to his brother who is still in the room.

"You. What kind of stunt was that?" he asked the younger, squinting his eyes.

Seungkwan was taken aback with the sudden change in his brother's expression.

"What do you mean?" 

The older sighs, leaning over his desk. "Dad may have laughed at the meeting yesterday but the others weren't laughing. And before you say what dad thinks of it is all that matters, I'm telling you right now, it doesn't work that way. People like Minghao has reputations to keep. This is not your playground."

It really wasn't Seungkwan's intention to embarrass Minghao. When Minghao asked him to make the presentation of the report, he didn't think the older would not review it. Seungkwan has another USB that contains the report that was supposed to be shown and he was definitely going to give it to the older after he riled him up a little. He doesn't tell this to his brother though. There really is no excuse to what he did.

"I'm sorry hyung." and he meant it with his whole heart. He hates the thought of disappointing his brother yet again.

"Hey you did nothing to me. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." 

Seungkwan didn't get to see Minghao until the older came to Jeonghan's office for lunch. Seungcheol didn't join them this time. They were preparing the food, taking them out of the bags when Jeonghan spoke up.

"So what did Jun want with you?" he asked his assistant.

"Oh he just gave me an update on the production line. We were a little behind with shipping our semiconductors when we had to shut down the factory for a day for inspection. But it's starting to pick up now. He wanted to give me a head's up before I head over there next week." Minghao explains as he distributed the plates.

Jeonghan only nods his head in understanding although pouting a little.

"Yeah. About that trip to Ilsan next week. I want you to take Seungkwan with you."

Seungkwan looks at his brother in confusion and he's sure Minghao has the same look on his face even without looking at him.

"Me?" Seungkwan asks, pointing a finger to his own face.

"Yeah. The best way to know about the business is by immersion and you're having your first."

"Uhm.." 

Seungkwan turns to where the voice came from and he has to say he's a little disappointed Minghao doesn't seem to be thrilled about the news. 

"Hyung, are you sure you want me going on trips already? I.. I'm fine with just office stuff for now.." Seungkwan thought it would be better if he's the one who tries to object the idea than the other. 

Jeonghan scoops rice into his mouth followed it with a pice of braised pork.

The younger ones just looking at him, waiting for him to finish chewing so he can finally speak. Jeonghan just waves his chopsticks at them, gestured for them to start eating too.

"Of course I'm sure about it." the older said picking up a piece of broccoli this time. "It's really no big deal. You'll have to eventually do all those stuff too."

Other than that trip agenda, lunch was okay. Although that didn't mean Seungkwan didn't look at Minghao form time to time to do a pulse check. 

After lunch and Minghao left to prepare for another meeting, Seungkwan confronted his brother.

"Hyung what was that?" he asked.

Jeonghan looks up from his phone, bug-eyed.

"I just told you he hates me then you send me on a trip with him for a week."

Seungkwan didn't know how Jeonghan would react to his resistance to go on the trip but he surely wasn't expecting him to actually giggle.

"Eyy. You're cute little brother."

To say Seungkwan is confused with that answer is an understatement.

"I'm just giving you a chance to make it right with him. You were a jerk to him after all." The older laughs good naturedly.

Seungkwan didn't think that little presentation he made for Minghao yesterday is enough to earn him a title of being a "jerk". Then it clicks.

"He told you?!" 

Jeonghan scoffs this time.

"Well, he kinda had to. He was begging me to assign you to someone else yesterday. Wow you were a jerk!" 

Seungkwan winces at that. He didn't think he was that bad to him during high school.

"That's no way to treat your crush." 

He turns his head to his brother so fast he heard a crink in his neck. He couldn't see it but the warmth rapidly spreading on his face tells him he's probably beet red by now.

Jeonghan laughed so hard at him he doesn't think he's heard him laugh that hard before.

"H-how did you k-know?" he stutters, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

When Jeonghan calms down, he wipes his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Did you forget who my husband is?"

Seungkwan only gawks at him.

"Did you forget who his brother is?" 

When realization dawns on him, all he could do was bring his hands to his face and hide.

He didn't think Hansol would snitch on him so fast. He just came back to Korea and the first thing he did was tell his brother about his ten year old crush on the slightly older guy.

"You know Kwanie, I'll be the first to tell you if you and Minghao somehow end up being together, you'll make me the happiest person alive. Dad and Seungcheol will share the second place."

"Hyung what are you saying~~" Seungkwan whines while willing another round of blush away. 

Jeonghan laughs again. Wow he's having so much fun with this.

"Don't worry baby brother. Your secret’s safe with me. But please, stop messing around." 

It amuses Seungkwan how his brother could go from teasing to serious is no time.

"I know. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Talk to Hao. He's a great guy."

_I know hyung. I know._

**Author's Note:**

> @haoships on twt


End file.
